Some Say Love
by BlytheConner1
Summary: Criminal Minds! Focus is more on character development than BAU cases. People will fall in love with each other, but I'm taking it slow, starting with a strong JJ/Emily friendship. All season 3 main characters will be present. Rating may go up later, but for now it's equal to what you'd see on the show. Takes place after Miami in Season 3, when JJ's relationship with Will is outed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

The cabin of the jet was completely silent as the members of the BAU flew home from Tennessee. This had been a particularly rough case for all of them and many lives had been lost. The unsub had been a sociopath who was triggered when his wife left him after finding out he was sterile. He took out his aggression toward his ex-wife on seven young women, all pregnant, brutally raping and murdering them.

Emily Prentiss still felt sick thinking about it as she stared blankly out the window. David Rossi was writing something and Aaron Hotchner was leafing through a file, but both were obviously distracted. Derek Morgan, unable to sleep, put his earphones on and tried to block his mind. Spencer Reid appeared to be reading, as the pages of his book turned at normal speed, but he wasn't actually comprehending the words. Jennifer Jareau glanced down at her phone as a text message came in from Penelope Garcia.

"You guys almost home?" it read.

JJ replied with a simple 'yes'.

"Everyone ok? Know it was a bad one," Penelope wrote back.

"Idk Garcia."

JJ sighed and looked around the jet at her team, the other members of the BAU, her family. The typical plane rides home were celebratory, everyone still high on putting a stop to another serial killer. There was coffee and chess, card games and joking around, but today there was just silence. It would take a little while to bounce back from this one, JJ knew. Garcia had been on the case, she knew the severity, but she hadn't been there to see it. She hadn't spoken to the unsub and seen the joy on his face when confronted with the murders of innocent women and unborn children, murders he had committed. She hadn't been present at crime scenes where beautiful young women lay dead, covered in slash marks from head to toe, the underdeveloped bodies of their babies wrapped up in their arms. The scenes replayed in JJ's head, causing her to shiver violently.

Reid, who sat next to her, felt her shake and looked over at her, eyes full of concern and understanding.

"JJ…" he began softly, but not knowing the right thing to say, he stopped trying and just grabbed for her hand.

JJ interlaced her fingers with Spencer's and held on tightly. The plane was landing soon and reality would come back to claim them as they headed home separately, alone. Across from JJ and Spencer, Emily also thought of her big empty house and the cold silence it would soon offer her. As the plane hit the runway, Hotch was saying something about everyone getting rest and seeing them all in a couple days. No one was really listening, but the others knew Hotch wanted some time with Jack this weekend and that they most likely would have it off.

The team silently got off of the jet. Derek glanced down at JJ and Reid, their hands still clasped together, but he lacked energy to even suggest romance. He was surprised to see their technical analyst standing near their vehicles as he headed for his.

"Hey, baby girl, what brings you out here?" Derek tried to sound happy to see her, but his voice stayed flat.

"I thought you all could use some fun," she replied brightly. "Party at my place. I got games and funny movies and music…" she trailed off as she noticed no one was reacting to her suggestion of fun.

"Garcia, it's really nice of you, but don't really think any of us are in the mood to party," Emily finally said.

"I also got a LOT of alcohol," Garcia said knowingly.

"Count me in," Derek changed his mind quickly, and Emily nodded in agreeance.

Reid looked at JJ and she nodded.

"JJ and I are in as well," Spencer said.

"I've got to go see Jack, but you guys make sure you have fun," Hotch told them.

"And I've got to meet someone, too," Rossi said. "I'll see you all on Monday."

The four younger agents piled into Garcia's Cadillac and she drove them to her apartment.

**A/N: Please read & review! I always appreciate constructive criticism and will continue writing as long as people keep reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'll try to be more frequent now knowing that you're waiting for more :) And don't worry, Emily and JJ will happen, it just has to be on their timing.**

Hours later at Garcia's, everyone seemed to be relaxing, drinking, and genuinely enjoying themselves. Derek was making up some kind of chess game where taking shots was involved, which highly entertained Reid because he kept winning. JJ had been trying to get ahold of Will to let him know she had arrived back in Virginia safely, but his phone was going straight to voicemail. She ranted to Garcia about where he could possibly be and who he could possibly be with.

Emily was eerily silent, sitting on the couch alone. Garcia was the only one to notice, since the boys were caught up in their game and JJ was sitting on the kitchen counter taking shots and staring at her phone. Garcia walked up behind the couch, putting her hand on Emily's head.

"Need anything else to drink, Em?" she asked her friend softly.

"I'm good, Garcia, thanks," Emily replied, trying to keep her voice calm.

Trying being the operative word, as Garcia could definitely hear the tears in Emily's voice. She was unsure of what to do for Emily. She loved the girl and they were friends, but their girls' nights never got very deep. She didn't have the bond with Emily that she knew JJ did, traveling all over the country together and sharing in the horror side by side. Garcia went to the kitchen to enlist JJ's help. Morgan glanced at her, knowing she was up to something, and gave her look to see if there was anything he could do. Garcia shook her head slightly, suggesting Derek should go back to having a good time. She loved playing hostess, making sure everyone was taken care of and having fun. She wouldn't take Derek away from his game.

"Jayje," she approached her best friend, who was just hanging up her phone after calling Will for probably the hundredth time. "Something's wrong with Emily."

JJ didn't look up. "Is she sick or something?"

"No," Garcia replied. "But she seems really upset about something."

"It was a tough case, Garcia," JJ sighed. "Everyone is upset about it. That's why we're here, trying to forget."

"It just seems like something more than that," Garcia explained. "Will you just go talk to her?"

"Fine," JJ mumbled, sliding off the counter top and tossing her phone down, a little too roughly.

Garcia was taken aback by JJ's attitude, but figured it must've been some spat with Will. He was a good guy for JJ, so it was probably nothing to worry about. Garcia just hoped that JJ had the good sense not to let him go when things got rough. Her friend had a tendency of doing that kind of thing. She followed JJ back to the living room and they both took a seat on the couch with Emily.

"You okay?" JJ asked Emily.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "I'm fine."

JJ turned to Garcia. "See?" she said and stood, walking back out of the room.

Garcia was very confused by JJ's behavior, as it was clear that Emily was not 'fine'. She watched JJ leave the room, and turned back to see Emily's makeup streaking down her face.

"Emily!" Garcia demanded in concern. "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

Emily just shook her head as the tears started to pour. Garcia moved closer and pulled her into a hug, stroking the other woman's dark hair. Emily began to sob then, shaking violently and losing her breath. Garcia looked up to their friends for help. Reid and Morgan were staring at them awkwardly and then stood.

"I think we'd better go," Reid said slowly. "Want to share a cab, Derek?"

"Yeah," Derek answered uneasily. "Feel better, Princess," he told Emily, refusing to come any closer.

JJ's phone was ringing and she looked at Garcia apologetically, heading for the bathroom to take Will's call. It bothered Garcia that JJ didn't seem to care that Emily was practically having a breakdown. Emily noticed Garcia's reaction to their friends.

"It's okay, Garcia," she said through her tears. "It's been a long, hard week for everyone."

"I get it," Garcia said softly, squeezing Emily's hand. "But not everyone is soaking my shirt in tears, lady."

"I'm sorry," Emily whispered.

Before Garcia could tell Emily there was no apology needed, JJ burst out of the bathroom.

"I'm so stupid," she exclaimed to her friends. "All this time I've been freaking out wondering where Will was and I completely forgot he was flying in to see me. He said his phone died and he's at my house, waiting for me."

JJ finally took in the scene in front of her and gasped.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. JJ, go see your boyfriend," Emily managed a smile.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, feeling like a terrible friend.

"Yeah," Emily reassured her. "Go get 'em, tiger."

JJ laughed and kissed both of her best friends on the head before leaving to go make up her forgetfulness to her man.

Emily yawned.

"Take my bed," Garcia told her. "I'll drive you home tomorrow or we can talk. Whatever you need."

Emily thought about the offer, knowing it was too kind a gesture for Garcia to sleep on her couch, but she didn't want to refuse. She nodded and headed to bed.

**A/N: So if you know the show well, you will know why Emily is having such a hard time with that case. If not, the reason will be revealed soon. JJ will come around and stop being so selfish, too. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily stayed the rest of the weekend at Garcia's, gorging themselves on junk food and watching stupid movies. Garcia extended the weekend invitation to JJ, but it seemed Will had been really upset with her for forgetting about him and they were trying to work things out. Emily thoroughly enjoyed the little getaway from the world, but her haunting thoughts never left her. She had decided not to talk about it with Garcia, as she didn't think she wanted her colleagues to know more than they already did of her troubled adolescence.

The team returned to work on Monday, minus JJ. Everyone was surprised to see her not around and Hotch informed them she had taken a few days to deal with some personal issues.

"What kind of personal issues?" Garcia had asked Emily, offended that JJ was going through something bad enough to miss work over and hadn't come to her.

Emily just shrugged. She had no idea what was up with JJ; they hadn't spoken since she'd left Garcia's Friday night. She wondered why JJ hadn't tried to talk to her either, but was more concerned than anything. She sat at her desk and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed number two on her speed dial, but there was no answer.

"Where are you?" she sent JJ a text instead.

"NO," came JJ's reply.

"What do you mean no? Are you ok?" Emily wrote back.

"New Orleans. Just Will stuff. Call you later."

Emily sighed. Of course it was Will, what else would it be? JJ's life, usually devoted to her job and her friends more than anything, revolved only around Will lately it seemed.

The next few days passed uneventfully, with everyone catching up on paperwork. JJ still hadn't come back and aside from a few texts that she was fine, no one had really talked to her. Emily decided to stop caring. JJ was safe with Will, happy or not.

Thursday morning, Hotch came out of his office and yelled down to his team.

"Wheels up in 30!"

"What?" Derek called, but Hotch had already disappeared back into his office.

"We have a case?" Emily asked, confused.

"What about the briefing?" Reid echoed her confusion. "And where is JJ?"

"She'll meet us in Kansas and will brief us when we get there," Rossi's voice came from behind them.

The team gathered their go-bags and made their way onto the jet. Emily tried to push JJ out of her mind. It wasn't like her to meet them somewhere and not be here to brief them first. This whole thing was just weird, but if JJ had stopped caring about them, Emily could try to do the same. JJ was her best friend and always would be, but she was wrapped up, and two could play that game. She sat down to play poker with Reid and Morgan as they flew off to Kansas.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I promise there will be another chapter very soon. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for your review! Keep them coming! I wanna know what you think and what you think should happen :)**

The team filed into the tiny conference room at the police station in Gardner, Kansas, a little town with only one Walmart and a grocery store. When JJ walked in a few minutes later, there was a collective sigh of relief. She didn't greet or even look at any of them, just dropped a stack of files in the middle of the table. Emily and Derek exchanged a glance and everyone took a file. Emily instantly felt nauseous when she opened the file and saw the first picture. What she assumed used to be a human body was torn into a million pieces and left in a pile of blood and skin and organs. She saw similar looks of the faces of the rest of team, all except for JJ, who started her briefing.

"Five bodies have been found similar to this one here in Gardner. This is the fifth victim, who has not yet been identified. The actual cause of death is unknown in any of the victims, as their bodies have been mutilated beyond recognition. The local PD is bringing in a more experienced Medical Examiner to help with the identifications and COD. This is a small town where everyone knows each other and things like this just do not happen. There are no witnesses and no suspects yet. The three victims that have been identified all knew each other, but only casually as people who live in a small town do. These victims are Jeff Bridges, age eighty-one, Kirsten Larsen, age thirteen, and Maria Vassileva, age thirty-nine. I'll give you some time to look over the file," and with that, JJ left the room.

"What's with her?" Reid asked, specifically looking at Emily.

"How should I know?" Emily snapped back.

"Whoa, Em, what is it?" Morgan's voice was concerned.

"I really don't know, you guys," Emily calmed her voice down. "We haven't really talked much lately. She's pretty occupied with Will LaMontagne."

Derek thought he could hear some jealousy in his partner's voice, but he kept quiet about it. Emily was the one who had pushed JJ to go for it with Will, after all.

"She didn't even blink at these crime scene photos," Derek noted.

"Maybe she's just becoming more objective," Rossi stated. "That could be a good thing."

"Aren't you a profiler, Dave?" Hotch asked Rossi.

Hotch hadn't meant to be funny, but everyone laughed.

"Let's go to the hotel and get some dinner and some rest. We're going to need all the energy we can get for this case," he told his team.

"And I assume since we're in some podunk little town that we'll be doubling up on rooms?" Morgan asked, glancing wearily at Reid.

"You assume correctly, Agent Morgan," Hotch answered.

The hotel was within walking distance of the police station. It was small, only one story, and a little rundown, but there was a twenty-four hour coffee bar in the lobby. Emily got her room key from the front desk and wasn't surprised to see JJ already in their room.

"Hey, Jayje," she greeted her friend softly.

JJ nodded in Emily's direction, but was very focused on her phone. Exhausted, Emily climbed into one of the double beds, still fully dressed. She pulled the comforter up over her head, hoping that JJ wouldn't be able to hear her cry herself to sleep.

She woke up hours later, feeling awful. She sat up slowly to see JJ still sitting in the exact same spot, talking on her cell phone.

"Thanks, babe. Love you too," she heard JJ say into the phone.

"Was that Will?" Emily tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Garcia," JJ corrected.

Emily let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with you, Emily?" JJ asked suddenly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Emily demanded.

"I heard you crying," JJ said. "You've been like this for days. What's going on?"

Emily took a deep breath. She knew it was time to confide in her friend and she hoped that her confession would bring them back together and not pull them further apart.

"I really want to tell you, Jayje," Emily whispered.

JJ moved over to Emily's bed and took one of Emily's hands in her own.

"Then tell me. You know I'll always be here for you."

"Okay," Emily nodded. "It has to do with our last case. It had a pretty big affect on me because—"

"That case affected all of us, Emily," JJ cut in. "But we all moved on because it's our job to. We're here on another case with another job to do and you really need to let it go and get focused."

Emily stared at JJ in shock, then slowly stood and headed for the door. She opened it to go out and then paused, turning back to JJ.

"Always here for me, huh?" she asked JJ coldly.

The hotel room door slammed behind her.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's a longer chapter for ya! Thanks so much for reviews! Some of you totally get it that in making JJ act all crazy, I'm trying to show off the intensity of her relationship with Emily. You'll also get to see what's up with 'Captain Crawfish' and why their relationship is affecting JJ's mood. I am not going to make Will into anything he isn't on the show because I don't see him as a bad guy, but I don't see him as right for JJ. Their relationship was very rushed and she was pretty much pushed into it by Will and also by her team, who thought that he was what she needed. So you'll see why that doesn't work for her here. Unfortunately, the show made it work anyway ;) but I'm in charge here, even though I don't own any of them.**

"Emily!" JJ called after her, immediately regretting her words.

She went out after Emily, but couldn't see where she had gone. She mentally slapped herself for her lack of empathy. Emily was not weak, she didn't fall apart over cases and JJ knew that. This had to be something serious and JJ had just pushed her away, written her off like she had no right to be going through something. She had to find her friend. She had promised to always be there for Emily, to love her no matter what, and to let her vent with things got rough. No, she wasn't having the best time of it either, but that was no excuse for the way she had treated Emily.

"How could I be so selfish?" JJ muttered to herself, tears stinging her eyes. She checked first the work out room in the hotel, knowing sometimes Emily liked to run when she was upset, but there was no sign of her. She then went to Derek and Spencer's room, knocking on the door loudly. Spencer opened the door, happy to see her.

"Hey, JJ, how's it going?" he asked.

"Fine, Spence, have you seen Emily?" JJ questioned him.

"No, I haven't seen anyone since I walked over from the station. I went right to sleep," Spencer laughed.

"I need to talk to her," JJ whimpered. "What about Derek?"

"He's not here," Spencer answered. "Do you want—"

"I gotta go find her," JJ cut him off and turned to go back down the hall.

She found the room where Hotch and Rossi were supposed to be staying and banged on the door. She was almost hysterical by the time Rossi opened it, beyond frustrated with herself for making Emily walk away.

"JJ, what are you doing?" Rossi asked. "What's wrong?"

"Emily," JJ snapped. "I need to find her. Have you seen her?"

"Not since we walked over here together. I thought she went to your room," the older agent said, his brow furrowed in worry. "Did she not?"

"She came to the room, Dave, I just ended up pissing her off and she's really upset and took off. I just need to find her," JJ said sadly.

"She might have gone back to the station; Hotch is still there. You know she usually immerses herself in work to keep from dealing with things," Rossi told her. "If you don't find her there, call me."

"Right," JJ agreed. "Thanks, Dave."

She took off for the front of the hotel so that she could walk back over to the station. She stopped in the lobby when she noticed two familiar figures sitting at the coffee bar. She walked up behind Emily and Derek, desperate to talk to Emily and make things right. She slowed down when Derek pulled Emily into his arms. She could tell Emily was crying.

"It was just a terrible mistake and I didn't intend to ever tell any of you," she overheard Emily say.

"Prentiss, we're your family and I'm your partner. You can come to me with anything and you know I'll always love you. I'll never judge you or stop protecting you," Derek murmured softly to Emily, but loud enough for JJ to hear.

"You, maybe," Emily said. "But not—"

"JJ!" Derek called out, suddenly noticing she was behind them.

Derek gave her a look as if to say she wasn't really welcome right now. This wasn't a conversation JJ was supposed to overhear and he didn't want to risk Emily saying anything else that she would regret JJ hearing. Emily buried her head in her hands. JJ's phone began to ring.

"Jareau," she answered quickly.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Emily hissed loudly.

JJ gave her a hurt look and mouthed 'I'm sorry!'

"Okay, Hotch," JJ said into the phone. "We'll be right there."

She hung up her phone and looked up at Derek, trying to avoid meeting Emily's eyes again.

"Hotch needs us at the station. The other victims have been identified and we got cause of death," she told them. "Let Rossi and Reid know, please."

JJ walked out the front doors of the hotel alone and Derek and Emily went to alert the rest of their team.

When the entire team had reconvened at the police station, Hotch informed them of the findings of the new Medical Examiner brought in for the case.

"We have found the cause of death for all of the victims, which was a single gunshot wound to the head," Hotch began. "The fourth victim was Jason Conway, age twenty-four. And the fifth," he hesitated for a second, "was actually discovered to be two victims. Cory Haithe, age five, and his baby sister, Casey, nine months old."

The team was silent at the realization that they had another baby killer on their hands. JJ broke the silence.

"So we really have no pattern in victimology? I mean, this guy kills men, women, and children. Even completely helpless victims, like the baby and the old man. How do you guys develop a profile with no preference in victims?"

The team was once again in shock of JJ's calm. To speak of such horrible things done to children and not even flinch was not something they were used to seeing with JJ. Emily began to see that maybe her extreme focus was simply a cover for a complete lack of focus. I was as if she didn't even fully realize what she was saying. Derek exchanged a look with Emily. Something was definitely up and as much as Emily wanted to ignore it after the way JJ had treated her earlier, she knew that would be impossible.

Reid interrupted her thoughts. "It's likely that there is still some pattern to the victims that we just aren't seeing. Something like this seems to be more personal than preferential."

"And despite the fact that he is mutilating these victims completely, there is no torture," Emily added. "He obviously wants their deaths to be quick and nearly painless, which means all of the body hacking is for his own benefit."

"He's getting off on tearing corpses to pieces," Derek said, disgusted.

"Reid, I need you to start working on a geographical profile. JJ, start preparing something for a press conference. Morgan and Rossi, go interview the victims' families, find out if there is anything linking them that we're missing. Prentiss and I will stay here and start working on the profile," Hotch called out their next moves.

Emily was surprised to be kept at the station working with Hotch instead of going out into the field to do interviews with her partner. She knew better than to ask him why, but Hotch could read her face after the others had left the room.

"Something's up with you, Prentiss," he said. "And until I know what that is, or at least that you can work this case objectively in spite of whatever it is, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Emily nodded, but sighed.

"You're not babysitting JJ," she mumbled under her breath.

She was surprised when Hotch replied. "I'm dealing with her, too."

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I love hearing from all of you, no matter what you have to say :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you like this chapter! A lot of case stuff, but a little JJ/Emily as well.**

Emily sat at the table in the conference room, silently working on her profile. She was a little stuck and was anxious to see what Hotch had come up with and hear back from the team on their interviews. She was startled when the door opened and someone came up behind her.

"Sorry," came JJ's voice. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Emily said flatly. "Did you need something?"

"I just need some information on the profile to give at the press conference," JJ said. "What have you got so far?"

"A whole lot of nothing," Emily sighed.

"Emily, I know you're angry with me and I get it, but this is important," JJ said, exasperated.

"I really don't know, Jennifer. Nothing is adding up for me. I can't think straight," Emily explained. "Go talk to Hotch."

JJ was taken back by Emily's use of her full name. It was rare for Emily to call her anything but JJ or Jayje and it worried her that maybe Emily wouldn't be so quick to forgive her for this. She left the room in search of Hotch. He wasn't much help either, as they still didn't have quite enough insight to create a good profile. JJ knew she would have to wing it for the press conference, but she'd have to wing it well. Murders this gruesome in a small, sleepy town were bound to make national news.

An hour later, the team gathered on the front steps of the police station, surrounded by reporters and curious townspeople. JJ stepped up to the makeshift podium to address the public.

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. We need everyone to know that the recent murders in Gardner are the work of a serial killer. This man is local and many of you know him. You probably see him on an almost daily basis. He is an active member of society, goes to church, goes to football games, and attends all town events. He is a white male who has recently experienced what we call a stressor. The end of a relationship or loss of his job is what has set him off. He may have been married, but is most likely divorced with no children. His behavior will have changed in the last few months, making him appear angry or antisocial. This man is armed and dangerous and we ask that everyone go home before dark, lock your doors, and know where your children are at all times. If anyone has any information on the identity of this man, please contact the Gardner Police Department."

"Agent Jareau!" called many reporters and journalists at once, all eager for JJ's attention.

"We will not be answering any questions at this time in our investigation," JJ informed everyone.

The team surrounded her and they made their way back to the conference room to discuss their day's findings.

"Good job on the profile, Agent Jareau," Hotch praised JJ.

"I've learned from the best," she grinned, glad that the made-up chances she had taken with her press release were correct.

Reid showed everyone the map he had made.

"These are the places each of the victims were last seen and these are the dump sites over here," Reid pointed out. "The unsub lives or works in this area here. I don't believe he is revisiting the bodies. He got what he wanted from the slicing and dicing, but he does want the bodies to be found quickly. He either wants to stop and feels like he can't or he wants everyone to see exactly what he's capable of."

"I would suggest it's the latter," Morgan piped up. "Rossi and I discovered that all of the victims and their families attended the same church. They were all obviously religious and quick to point it out to us. I'd say the unsub is a member of this congregation."

"He's eliminating the holier than thou?" Emily suggested. "He holds a grudge against hypocrites?"

"Possibly, but I think it's more than that, especially with victims who are children," Rossi said. "I had Garcia do some digging and all five households have been reported for domestic violence."

Hotch looked over the information Garcia had sent Rossi.

"So Jeff Bridges is an old man who was abused by his son, Kirsten has abusive parents, Maria has an abusive husband, Jason grew up in a foster home where he was sexually abused, and little Cory and Casey have alcoholic parents who take their frustrations out on each other," Hotch realized. "The unsub thinks he is putting abuse victims out of their misery while punishing their religious abusers. It's time to deliver the profile."

Talking with the local police took a long time. Many of them were in disbelief that the unsub was a local and a lot of the guys attended the same church as the victims and presumably, the unsub. Hotch hoped that they would remain cooperative and keep their eyes open to see what they needed to look for. He excused his team to go back to the hotel and went straight to his room to call his son, Jack.

JJ and Emily walked back to the hotel together in silence. JJ really wanted to make things right, but she really wasn't sure how at this point. Emily had been purposely trying to avoid her all day. They reached their room and Emily headed straight for the shower. JJ took that time to make a quick call to Garcia.

"I don't know what to do," she whined to her friend. "I told Will what you suggested and he just got pissed. And now, on top of that, Emily is barely speaking to me."

"What exactly did you say to Will?" Garcia asked.

"What you told me to say," JJ sighed. "That I'm not ready to make a commitment and if that's what he needs than I'm not the girl for him right now."

"Telling him the truth is all you can do, Jayje," Garcia said. "As for Emily, she'll come around."

"I hope so, Garcia," JJ heard the water in the bathroom shut off. "She's coming though, so I better go."

She quickly hung up the phone, knowing part of Emily's anger at her was over her constant attachment to her phone as of late. Emily came out of the bathroom in a flannel nightshirt. JJ stared at her friend's long tanned legs; she'd never noticed before what great legs Emily had. She shook those thoughts from her head; Emily was gorgeous, of course she had gorgeous legs. There was no reason to be thinking about it. Emily climbed into the other bed and pulled the comforter up over her head, just as she'd done earlier.

"Em?" JJ asked.

No answer. JJ got up and moved over to where Emily lay. She sat on the bed and pulled the blanket back so she could see Emily's face. Dark eyes looked up at her.

"Emily, I'm so sorry about the way I acted today. Things have been a mess with Will and I took that out on you. I know there's no excuse," JJ hung her head, ashamed of her selfish actions earlier.

"A mess? What do you mean?" Emily questioned her.

"We can talk about that later. Right now, I'm worried about you," JJ answered, glad that Emily was at least talking to her.

"No, I'm fine, JJ. Tell me about Will," Emily urged her.

"He's just really angry with me because I told him I couldn't commit," JJ said.

"Can't commit to him or at all?" Emily wondered aloud.

"I don't know?" JJ wondered about that herself. "To him, I guess," she finally answered. "You should get some sleep, Em. Goodnight."

JJ got up and headed toward the bathroom to get ready for bed. Emily pulled her blanket back up, in an attempt to hide a small smile.

"Night, Jayje."

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short, basically to wrap up the case so I can get them home and get back to JJ and Emily :) Thanks for reviewing!**

Morning came too soon, as Hotch made wake-up calls around six. There was a new development in the case and he needed them over at the station immediately. Emily and JJ moved about their hotel room in a comfortable silence, preparing for what would surely be an eventful day. The tension between them had been almost completely lifted and they were both relieved. They dressed more casual than usual, expecting to be doing some dirty work, in jeans and v-neck t-shirts. They walked to the police station with Reid and Morgan, who looked just as tired as the women felt. Hotch and Rossi were already there and they had Garcia on video chat pulled up on a laptop. Hotch addressed the group.

"We had a few calls from locals who saw the press conference. The media also somehow leaked that the unsub is thought to attend the same church as the victims. The same name was given by most of the callers and the officers who attend that congregation have confirmed that this man fits the profile. Eddie Miner is forty years old, recently divorced, no children. He speaks often about freedom for the victims of abuse and justice for their abusers in the form of a hell on earth. Garcia did some digging and Miner was removed from his parents' home at the age of twelve for sexual and physical abuse. He was put into a group home, but was moved to a detention center for his violent tendencies. He married a few years ago, but his wife filed more than one complaint about him. She eventually divorced him and got a restraining order, just before the killings started. He has attended the church for fifteen years and has been the leader of a domestic violence support group for almost that long, which gave him easy access to his victims. They trusted him. Those that know him say that he has changed since his wife left, lashing out in anger during church services and meetings, confronting the abusers of his victims, and talking about suicide as a means to end his suffering."

"Sure sounds like our guy. Do we have an address?" Reid asked.

"Oh, boy genius, why must you doubt me so?" Garcia's voice came from the computer. "Eddie Miner lives at 1223 Maple and he also owns a small warehouse that seems to be abandoned at the moment. That address is 417 Caher Drive."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch said, shutting off the video chat. "We'll split up. Rossi, Reid and Morgan, take half the officers and go to the warehouse. JJ, Prentiss and I will take the other half to Miner's home."

Emily and JJ followed close behind Hotch as he entered Eddie Miner's unlocked home after announcing their presence. They all kind of doubted he would be here, which is why Hotch had elected to take the two women, who were clearly distracted. With a few guys from the local SWAT team behind them, they cleared the living room and kitchen and headed down the hall to the bedrooms. One of them was locked and Hotch forced the door open with his shoulder. He, Emily and JJ were shocked to find their weapons pointed straight at the suspect, who stood in the middle of an empty room, holding a gun to his side. He immediately raised it to meet them.

"Eddie Miner, FBI. Drop your weapon," Hotch yelled out.

Eddie glared at them for a moment and then turned the gun to his own head, pressing it against his temple.

"You don't wanna do this Eddie," Emily called to him.

"I saved those people!" Eddie yelled. "I don't deserve to be locked up like a criminal. The people who hurt them are the criminals. My parents are the criminals. I deserve freedom, like I gave to all those hurt people."

"We know what happened to them, Eddie, and we know what happened to you," Hotch said, voice calm.

"You didn't give them freedom, you took away their lives. They didn't have to keep being victims, Eddie. You made them into victims, just like you've done to yourself," Emily said. "You killed them."

Eddie looked for a minute like he was about to lower his gun and then a shot rang out.

"No!" Hotch yelled as Eddie Miner fell to the ground.

Emily and JJ rushed forward to help, but there was no saving the man with a head shot like that.

**A/N: I want to know what you think! Predictions, criticism, likes, dislikes, ideas, let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Case over! Time for some Emily/JJ moments. Thanks for your reviews!**

The case was pretty cut and dry after Miner's suicide. The team that had gone to his warehouse found plenty of evidence that he was their guy. They spent the rest of the day talking to families and finishing a report for the Gardner Police Department before flying home.

The flight was mostly silent. The team was exhausted and even though they had caught the unsub, they weren't really considering this a win. Miner had succeeded in doing every evil thing he wanted and by killing himself, he'd in a sense gotten away with it. Emily was still in an obvious funk, but JJ didn't dare ask her what was wrong again. At least not so soon after their fight. The two made small talk with each other and with Derek about what their plans were for their day off the next day. JJ went home to a cold and empty house when they got in and went right to bed. Emily let Derek buy her a late dinner because he understood she didn't really want to be alone. When he dropped her off at Garcia's instead of her own home, she didn't object.

All the team members took it easy the next day, not knowing when another day off would come. That night, the five younger agents all went out together. After finally having a day of rest, they were all pumped to get dressed up and go have some fun. Garcia picked a different place than they typically frequented, wanting to try something new. Reid picked JJ up and they talked about how nervous they were to have put the decision in Penelope's hands. The girl could be a little crazy.

They met Garcia and Emily outside the club. Derek was supposed to meet them later, after a date with some girl he met getting coffee that morning. The four walked in together and were all a little shocked. There were tons of people, most of them obviously college kids. It was like a Miami spring break right in the heart of DC. They were easily the oldest people there, with the exception of some of the staff. There was a live band playing covers of hit pop songs and a wet T-shirt contest was taking place on the side of the stage. Lights flashed and half the kids were grinding on the dance floor while the other half were holed up in booths making out. Emily's jaw had dropped and JJ looked extremely uncomfortable, but Garcia was elated and Spencer just looked amused. Garcia scrambled for a table near the bar with five chairs while Emily rushed to the bar to grab first round. All thoughts of having to be at work early the next morning left them as Emily returned with a tray of Rumplemintz shots and Long Island Iced Teas.

"Derek is going to love this," Emily laughed.

"Think he will bring his date?" Reid asked curiously.

"Not if he knows what's good for him!" JJ exclaimed.

"My baby daddy is going to be the most popular guy in this bar," Garcia gushed.

Derek arrived not much later, alone. He joined in his friends' banter and teasing, but could only sit around so long. The others were not the least bit surprised when he danced over to the wet T-shirt girls and they all fawned over him. In minutes, he was surrounded by drunk college girls.

Garcia and Reid engaged in a deep conversation about some TV show they both watched. Emily downed shot after shot, longing for the numbness to take over, but couldn't help but laugh as JJ tried to match her. She knew her lightweight best friend would be on the floor before long. JJ's phone started buzzing loudly on the table, causing Emily to jump. JJ glanced at the name of the caller and rolled her eyes.

"Who is it?" Emily asked her.

"Will," JJ shouted over the music.

"Don't answer!" Emily shouted back.

JJ hit the decline button on her phone and turned to scout for potential dance partners or really anyone to make her forget about her issues with Will LaMontagne. She turned back around quickly as a creepy-looking kid with greasy hair approached.

"Hey there," he said to JJ. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" she smiled and stood up, pulling Emily up with her.

"What are you doing?" Emily demanded to know.

"Agent Prentiss, he asked if I want to dance," JJ laughed. "And I do!"

Emily got the hint and starting leading JJ onto the dance floor.

"Agent?" the guy called after them.

JJ winked at him.

"Can I see it?" he called.

Emily stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Your badge," he pleaded. "Can I see it?"

Emily rolled her eyes and spun around, shuddering. "Creep," she mumbled to JJ, and they went to dance. After a few songs, Reid and Garcia joined them and Derek left the college girls to join his friends, too. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. JJ stopped suddenly and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"What is it?" Emily asked her.

"Will again. I better take it," she headed for the bathroom to hear better.

JJ was gone for a good fifteen minutes and returned to the table to see everyone seated with a pitcher of beer.

"What happened to my chair?" she asked her friends.

"Guess someone took it, Sunshine," Derek joked.

JJ looked around for another with no luck and mumbled something that sounded like 'fine.' She pulled Emily's chair back and sat down right on her best friend's lap. Emily looked completely surprised and JJ laughed.

"What did your boyfriend want?" Emily asked coolly.

"He apparently came to town to work things out," JJ sighed. "He's at my house right now. I told him I was out. I really don't want to deal with this tonight. We were having fun."

Emily took in JJ's pouty look and said, "Stay with me tonight."

"Really?" JJ exclaimed, leaning her side into Emily's chest.

Emily nodded. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands with JJ sitting on her lap, so she laid her arms across the younger woman's legs. JJ smiled at her again and Emily felt really warm.

"You okay?" JJ asked her. "You look flushed."

"I'm okay," Emily assured her. "Can we get more shots?"

Emily and JJ climbed out of a cab in front of Emily's apartment around one in the morning. They stumbled inside, very drunk and exhausted. Emily grabbed two big FBI academy T-shirts from her drawer; they're her favorite thing to sleep in. She tossed one to JJ and headed for the bathroom in her master bedroom. She splashed water on her face and changed, then came out and got bottled water for both her and JJ. She plopped down on the couch.

"Take my bed," she told JJ.

"No way, you sleep in your bed," JJ replied.

Too tired to argue, Emily headed for her bedroom. She was about to slide under the comforter when she looked up and saw JJ standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can I sleep in here, too?" JJ whimpered.

Emily laughed and pulled back the blanket on the other side of the bed. JJ squeezed her in a hug.

"Thanks! Night, Em."

The two of them got comfortable and Emily watched as JJ closed her eyes and nestled her head into the pillow. Her hair fell over her face and Emily, with a sudden urge, reached out and brushed JJ's blonde hair back.

"Night, Jayje."

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I should be back to more regular updating again :) Thanks for sticking with me! Let me know what you think. **

The unpleasant screaming of Emily's alarm clock woke JJ early the next morning. Her eyes flickered open as she realized her hand was laid across Emily's arm. She jerked it back quickly, hoping Emily hadn't noticed. She tried to sit up, but her head was spinning.

She laid back down and was hit with a huge wave of nausea.

"No horizontal," she groaned, getting up quickly and running to the bathroom.

The commotion woke Emily.

"You okay in there, Miss Alcohol-Never-Makes-Me-Sick?" Emily called.

JJ's silence warned her she was in trouble for that joke and she headed to the kitchen to make coffee. JJ soon joined her, looking flushed and feeling awful. She gratefully accepted the coffee Emily handed her.

"Ugh, we've got to get to work soon," JJ groaned.

"Go ahead and take a shower. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Emily offered.

"You're spoiling me, Prentiss," JJ grinned.

"Pancakes or eggs and bacon?" Emily asked.

"Mmm, bacon," JJ decided, heading off to the bathroom.

JJ felt really hot, so she took a quick, cool shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and headed for Emily's closet to find something to wear to work. She could smell the bacon cooking and realized she was starving. She grabbed a gray pantsuit and red tank top and got dressed. Emily came in and laughed when she saw her too-big clothes on Jennifer's small frame. JJ blushed.

"I'm gonna shower now," Emily told her. "Your breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks, Em."

JJ hurried for the food that smelled delicious. She shoveled scrambled eggs into her mouth and suddenly stopped. She looked down at the greasy bacon and fluffy eggs on her plate. The sight and smell of the food was repulsive. She took a deep breath and went to the bedroom to fix her hair, leaving her breakfast behind. A little while later, Emily came up behind her.

"Was something wrong with your breakfast?" Emily asked, concerned.

"I must have drank more than I thought," JJ said sheepishly.

"Well, Derek will eat it, then," Emily laughed, shaking her head.

She crunched her still wet hair with some gel and tossed back some aspirin, offering some to JJ for their hangover headaches. The two women refilled their travel coffee mugs and headed for work. Emily was met halfway across the bullpen by her partner, who had instantly smelled the food she'd brought for him. JJ excused herself to her office. She needed a minute alone to clear her spinning head.

JJ was jolted by her ringing phone. She grabbed it without thinking.

"Jareau," she said quickly.

"JJ, where the hell have you been? I've been tryin' to get ahold of you since last night and you just didn't come home! What the hell is this about?"

Will. JJ pulled her cell phone out of her bag and saw that it was dead. She groaned, knowing she should have gone home last night and dealt with her angry boyfriend instead of staying with Emily.

"JJ!" Will nearly shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Will," she said quickly. "I stayed at Emily's and my phone died. I just didn't want to deal with a fight last night."

The tears in JJ's voice surprised them both. Will sighed.

"Alright, well, what time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"I-we have a case," JJ stumbled over the words. "I've got to go. You should go back to New Orleans."

"You can't be serious," Will snapped. "Where are you going and for how long?"

"Vegas," she answered. "And you know I can't be sure how long."

A few moments of silence passed and JJ was beginning to think she'd been hung up on.

"Call me when you get back," Will finally said. "We need to talk."

JJ dropped the phone down and took a deep breath to pull herself together. She walked out of her office and called everyone to the conference room. It was time to brief them on the case. She waited for the team to get settled in the conference room before telling them what was going to happen.

"Okay, guys, this isn't really a case, but we are going to Vegas," JJ started.

"You're going to drink and play?" Garcia laughed.

"Not exactly. And Garcia, you're coming with us. Hotch and I got kind of a strange request from a mental institution there. They asked for psychological profiles for the adolescents that are turning eighteen this year as sort of a preventative measure," JJ explained.

"I've decided while this isn't exactly a vacation, we could use some time as a team to regroup," Hotch added. "We'll be evaluating these kids and that won't be easy to do, but we'll also have the evenings to have some fun."

"Sounds good to me," Rossi laughed.

The others nodded in agreement. Evaluating kids was never easy, but they were all grateful to be dealing with live teenagers and no serial killers for a change.

"Wheels up in two hours. Get some coffee, something to eat, go home and actually pack," Hotch told them.


End file.
